The present invention relates to an external rearview mirror assembly for the front of a utility vehicle, particularly a bus.
Utility vehicle mirrors are primarily external rear-view mirrors and must be at a distance of at least 2 meters (m) above the ground. If this is not the case, these mirrors must be able to give way in case of contact with an object or a person located outside the utility vehicle. Such mirrors are usually adjustable around a vertical axis. Experience has shown however that the mirrors are not reliably swiveled out of the way around this vertical axis in so-called pendulum impact tests.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an external mirror located in the safety zone of a utility vehicle, particular on the front of a bus, where the mirror is reliably swiveled out of the way in case of a pendulum impact.
This objective is attained by the characteristics of the invention. The mirror is either swiveled forward, in direction of travel, or against the direction of travel, and in every case up and out of the visual area by the swivel articulation with horizontal swivel axis extending at a right angle to the direction of travel, located above a predetermined safety zone.
Very simple and reliable means thus ensure reliable yielding of the mirror. The measures according to the invention have special significance with so-called dropped-frame buses which have a low overall height and on which the external mirrors are regularly found within the above-mentioned safety zone. Even with mirrors installed above a level of 2 meters (m), it is advantageous if the mirror yields around a horizontal axis in case of collision with persons or objects so that injury and/or damage can be avoided.